We Met in Detention
by TenoriTaiga327
Summary: ( High school AU with the guardian characters! ) Tsuki is a first year student at her new high school, coming home to Japan after studying abroad in America for a year. Upon returning and entering school she meets and falls for the resident school "bad boy" third year, Yoru Tsukiyomi. This love story however is no guaranteed happily ever after.
1. Guide

_**We Met in Detention**_

**Main Characters**  
>Yoru Tsukiyomi<br>Tsuki Nakamura ( OC )  
>Daichi Soma<br>Natsuki Takahashi ( OC )

**Basic Character Description**  
>Yoru: Yoru looks basicly the same as he does in the anime shugo chara except he doesnt have cat ears, paws or a tail though he resembles ikuto in his physical appearence and he is around 17 years old. He has the same dark blue-ish hair and has piercing gold eyes.<p>

Tsuki: Tsuki has pale skin, ice blue eyes and thigh - length black hair that she wears side parted over one eye with a cresent moon clip in it. Other students describe her as wolf like, with naturally pointed ears and prominent canine teeth.

Daichi: Daichi, like Yoru looks basically the same as in the show. He has short, spiky green hair and warm brown eyes. Daichi is often seen in some sort of sports uniform, very active and lots to be in as many sports and on as many athletic teams as he possibly can.

Natsuki: Natsuki has slightly tan skin and short reddish-orange hair and rich moss green eyes similar to that of a Bengal tigers. She is described as tiger like by fellow students and her friends a lot of the time, as well as this she is described as a extreme tomboy. Much of the time acting and dressing like one of the boys instead of like a girl.

**Guide **  
>( ~~~~ ) - Thoughts<br>" ~~~ " - Speach


	2. Chapter 1 - Detention

Tsuki Nakamura walked silently down the hall of her high school to the only detention room in the school, not many kids got detention but this was almost an every day occurrence for her as of late.

( Why cant these people understand all my looks are natural!?) She thought. Tsuki sighed and walks into the room, sitting a few rows away from the only other student in there, Yoru Tsukiyomi.

Yoru has been leaning back in his chair in boredom when he heard the door open and tsuki walk in, sitting a few rows away. He had heard the arguments between her and the teachers before and knew how she felt; and he smirked to himself. It wasn't their fault that they were born with unusual looks and automatic animal-like behavior, though in his case the people that made fun of him normally ended up in the nurses office with bruises...which is how he normally ends up in detention.

They didn't know each other but they had run into each other in passing several times. The two students make eye contact for a few seconds but tsuki looks away and hides her face behind a book.

Yoru chuckles at the younger students reaction, thinking. (Wow... I never realized how pretty her eyes are...that was a pretty cute reaction too...) He looks back at the ceiling, still tilting his chair back in boredom. Tsuki continued to read her book a few minutes later the door opened yet again as the principal comes in with three boys who yoru had gotten in a fight with earlier that day, resulting in his detention. He saw the boys then he gets up to head to the door; the three barge past tsuki, jolting her forward suddenly and knocking her book out of her hands onto the floor. The blue-haired boy's eyes flash as he grabs the boy responsible by the front of his shirt. "Wheres her apology?" He was sending his peer an icy glare, his voice was rough with a feline like quality to it.

"Its alright, no harm done..." Tsuki had gotten out of her seat and picked up her belongings before speaking. Her voice could be described as eerie, a wolf like quality in it, like how some people describe a wolf's howl.

"Hey! Cut it out you two!" The principal shouts and breaks up the two boys before another fight can break out between them. "Tsukiyomi, get back to class. Nakamura you come with me" When the principal turns his back in them she mouths 'Thank You' to yoru, causing the boy to turn a bit pink before following the principal out of the room. Yoru glares at the other students in the room before trudging off to his class and sitting in the back of the classroom as usual, his mind wandering to tsuki instead of focusing on what the teacher was saying.

(Wow...she was really cute up close...wait! what am i thinking!? Im yoru tsukiyomi...bad boy...NOT the kind that girls like...) Yoru shook his head then looked forward again. At that same time in another class tsuki was pretty much thinking the same thing but about yoru, neither one knew the feelings were mutual, tsuki was sent back to her own classroom after yet another argument over her appearance with the principal.


	3. Chapter 2 - True Introduction

Yoru and tsuki were both falling for each other but neither knew how the other felt. They were in different years as well; Yoru was in his third and final year of high school, while Tsuki was only a year younger then him she was only a first year having been held back after studying abroad for a year.

Both students went to their own classes after the incident in detention. It was already the last class of the day and yoru was anxious for the bell to ring, for once he didn't have detention after school. He knew the girl he had met earlier walked the same way home that he did, at least for a few streets and he wanted to talk to her. He had been staring off into space during all his classes thinking about tsuki. (Gah! yoru stop it! get it together!) He mentally hit himself.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day, causing all the students to pack up and leave the classroom in a hurry. When yoru went to find tsuki, she and one of her two best friends, rhythm, were outside their classroom talking and had obviously been some of the last people to leave. Yoru watches them from down the hall. (Wait...what if they're together? Would make sense with how much time they spend together...they were always talking too) but he didn't want to assume the worst and decided to wait for rhythm to leave before he approached her.

Tsuki was oblivious to the fact she was being watched. "I'll see you tomorrow right rhythm?" She puffs her cheeks out as he laughs and ruffles her hair.

"Of course okami, we always meet up at the same spot every morning." He was rewarded on that comment with a huff from tsuki.

"Don't call me okami" Rhythm just laughed again at her stubbornness towards the fitting nickname.

"Whatever you say okami" The athletic second year waves as he runs off to the basketball courts for practice with the rest of the team. Tsuki rolled her eyes but she smiles and starts walking toward the doors of the school, rhythm was the only person other then his twin sister temari who didn't treat her like a freak. Yoru saw rhythm leave and sped up his walking to catch up with tsuki, quickly catching up with her and falling into step beside her.

"Yo!" He called out to her right as he caught up. "You're 'tsuki' right?" Yoru flashed a grin.

Tsuki nodded, her bangs side-parted and covering half of her face. "Yea that's me, your name's yoru isn't it? You were in detention this morning...thanks for sticking up for me back there." She smiles a bit and pushes a few locks of hair out of her face.

Yoru smiles at the smaller girl. "No problem! They are a bunch of jerks anyway."

"Why did you do it though? You barely know me...we aren't even in the same year" Tsuki asked, curious about what answer he would give her.

"E-eh?" He rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I was worried that's all...they shouldn't be treating younger students like that...especially a girl"

She smiled a bit. "Kinda stupid you have that 'bad boy' reputation then..." Tsuki looked over at him walking beside her. "You seem pretty nice to me"

Yoru smirked lightly then gets a stunned look and blinks. "Wait...you think I'm nice?" He looked her in the eye, leaning towards her as they walked.

"Yea I do." She glances over at him with her visible eye.

He blinks again and moved back a bit, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. "Th-thanks..."

Tsuki smiles. "Your welcome, you headed this way?" She nods to the street she was about to turn onto but yoru shakes his head.

"nah, I'm going this way" He nods to indicate he was continuing down the street they were on. "So...see you tomorrow?" Yoru smiled and scratches his neck.

The 16 year old smiles at the blushing boy "Yea...I'll see you tomorrow yoru-senpai." They both say their goodbyes and go their separate ways to their own homes. Both students had the same early morning detention the next day.

Yoru arrived home after a few more minutes of walking. "Tadaima..." He pulled of his shoes as he entered the house, grabbing some milk from the fridge and ignoring one of his older sisters, Eru, bugging him about 'love'. He went upstairs not really responding to his sister and flops onto his bed on his back after setting the milk on his desk. He knew he should sleep but he just couldn't.

Tsuki arrived in her own home at around the same time...but she didn't have anyone to say 'tadaima' too. Her pit-bull, holly, ran up to her happily as soon as she got in the door. "Hey girl! Did you miss me today baby?" She smiles and kneels down to say hello to her dog, holly buried her head in tsukis lap, rubbing her head against her owners stomach happily as tsuki scratches her ears and tummy. "Come on girl, lets head to bed" Tsuki goes upstairs with her dog at her heels, and lays on her bed. (Yoru's smile is so cute...wait what am i thinking!? He probably likes miki...or someone like that...) She sighed and drifted off to sleep, yoru having some the same in his own home 5 minutes away at the same time.

Translations:

Okami: wolf  
>Tadaima: I'm Home<br>senpai: an honorific for a older student


	4. Chapter 3 - Drowned

The next morning Tsuki was woken up early by her alarm clock screaming at her. She groans and reaches over to shut it off, accidentally knocking the alarm clock off the dresser onto the floor. "Oops..." The teen yawns, getting up and gets dressed quickly. She grabs her bag and goes downstairs, feeding the dog before leaving the house without grabbing any food for herself. "Ugh it is way to early..."

Yoru on the other hand didn't have such a uneventful time getting woken up. His older sister, Eru having come to wake him up. "Wake up yoru! You have an early detention today!" Said third year shot a glare at his sister in the doorway before getting up and getting dressed. He walks downstairs past his sisters, grabbing his lunch off the counter, shoving it into his bag and grabbing two slices of buttered toast for breakfast.

"I'm off!" Yoru walked out of the door and onto the street, slightly grateful for the jacket he wore since it was freezing outside. "Yo! Tsuki!" He saw her walking down the street a little ways away, but she didn't respond. Tsuki didn't see or hear the older student, she was walking on the other side of the street. Her iPod headphones in her ears, her hands stuffed in her sweatshirt pockets, and the hood pulled up to keep her ears warm.

He grumbles a bit realizing she can't hear him before sprinting after her, catching up and clapping his hand onto tsuki's shoulder causing her to yelp and spin around. "Yo!"

Tsuki sighs in relief when she sees yoru. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She reaches up and takes her headphones out of her ears, he was laughing and holding his stomach.

"Sorry! You didn't hear me the first time!" He kept laughing as the younger girl pouts.

"I was listening to music on my iPod" She sticks her tongue out at him. "You get morning detention too?"

Yoru laughs and crosses his arms behind his head. "Yea...for what happened yesterday. You?"

Tsuki rolls her eyes as she replies to him. "Refusal to comply with school dress code."

The third year makes a noise of understanding. "Ah! Yea, i feel your pain. The teachers gave up on that with me a few years ago!" He laughs and pushes his hair back to show to gold piercings in the cartilage of one ear before letting the fringe fall back down over his ear again. "According to them I'm a lost cause now" He shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets.

Tsuki smiles and chuckles. "Sweet piercings!" She looks around as they walk for a moment before speaking again. "I have a few myself. I have three in my right ear, three in the lobe of my left ear and one in the cartilage. I also have my tongue pierced!" Tsuki doesn't show yoru her ears but she does stick out her tongue to show the flat, silver rose stud in it. "They are still trying with me"

"I guess they are still trying with you cause you got more of 'em" He laughs. "They're all so stubborn" Yoru walks into the detention room together with the lower class man. They sit together in the front row, the boys from the day before were sitting together in the back row of the classroom. He scowls and rests his head on the desk, looking over at tsuki who had passed a note to him without the teacher noticing.

The note read. 'You wanna have lunch with me and rhythm today?' Yoru read the note and was a bit apprehensive at the mention of rhythm but he nodded anyway, making tsuki smile. The three boys in the back of the room get up and make their way over right after the teacher leaves the room.

"Hey cat-boy, how ya doin'? You know its cause of you that we are in 'ere again today" At first yoru glared up at the bleach-blond boy then the glare turned into a cat like smirk as the other grabs his shirt and yanks him up by it.

"There's nothing you can do to me" The aggressive third year looks offended and grits his teeth before glancing at tsuki.

"Well wha' about your girl then?" As if on cue the other two boys grab tsukis shoulders and yank her back against her chair, causing her hood to fall back off her head.

"Only cowards would gang up on a single person in a pack like this" She stares at the boy in front of yoru, she was surprisingly, extremely calm to the point of being creepy. "If you need lackeys just for something like this that just means you know he would kick your ass in a one-on-one fight." That statement made yoru grin.

"She has a point." Now the other was furious.

"Who do you think you are talkin' to me like that you little bitch!?" The insult earns a glare from yoru who kicks the offending boy under the table, causing him to let go of yorus shirt. The three back off just as the teacher re-enters the room, they get told off for being out of their seat. Yoru snickered at the fact they got in trouble but he tried hard to hold it in.

Tsuki started laughing as soon as they were out of detention. "That was too perfect!"

"No kidding!" Yoru was laughing and smiling as well. "Oh~ that was absolutely priceless!" He then mentally kicks himself. "By the way! You were really cool in there!"

"R-really?" She looked surprised.

Yoru laughs. "Yea! Really." He flashed her a cheeky grin.

She turns a bit pink and she smiles. "Thanks Yoru" Tsuki starts to walk with him, when she looked in her bag she realized she left the notebook she needed for her next class in the pool area that connected to the gym. "I'll be right back ok? I left the notebook I need for my next class in my gym locker by the pool, meet me in the cafeteria ok?"

He nods. "Sure no problem!" He starts to walk down the hall after she left, after a few minutes he sees the three boys from detention walking in the direction of the gym. At first he thought nothing of it but then he remembers tsuki went to the pool to grab her notebook. He pauses then turns on his heel and takes off down the hall, getting more irritated and impatient by the second as he is stopped by fawning girls and teachers.

Down in the pool area tsuki was during to leave, about to put her notebook into her bag but she smacks right into the three bullies.

"Well, well, well...look who we found." The leader of the trio smirked.

Tsuki tried to walk past them. "Go away, I'm busy." Suddenly she is grabbed and lifted off the ground. One of the boys had grabbed her arms, the other her ankles and they had picked her up. "Hey! Put me down!"

"How about you go for a swim girlie?" The third year smirks. "Should make us even for the trouble you caused us this morning"

Tsuki was really scared now, she cant swim. "Stop! Stop it! Let me go!"

"Awww shes scared that's so cute!" The boy holding her arms had spoken up.

"Let me go!" She struggled in their hold, desperate to get away from the waters edge.

"Alright, you heard her boys~! Let her go!" With that the two holding her grin and throw the first year into the deepest end of the freezing cold pool.

"Ah! Hel-!" She tries to yell for help but ends up swallowing water, coughing and choking. She cant reach the side of the pool and she doesn't have the strength to keep her head above the water since it was so cold. Tsuki sank below the surface, feeling lightheaded and starting to lose consciousness as her vision blurs.

"OI!" The three bullies turn and see a absolutely livid yoru in the doorway. Yoru sees tsuki in the pool, his golden eyes widen and he immediately shoves the boys out of the way. "Tsuki!" He throws off his heavy jacket before diving into the water. He wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her out of the pool, getting her onto the cement before getting out himself. Once he heard her gasp and cough, confirmation she was alive and breathing he looked up with a furious gaze. "Oi." He straighten up and sauntered over to the three boys frozen in the doorway. Yoru delivered a round-house kick to one and jams his knee into the other side before pinning the leader against the wall with his forearm against the blonds throat. "Why did you do that!? Well!?" He shouts into the already scared boys face

"Like you would understand cat-boy." He smirks, trying to look tough despite being obviously scared. "Revenge. That bi-" He coughed as yorus arm presses harder against his throat.

"You almost killed her! Why didn't you help her when you realized she couldn't swim!?"

"W-well-"

"You don't have a reason do you!?" Yoru threw him down, ready to beat the living day lights out of him but he stopped right before his heavy combat boot reached the offending boy's gut. He stepped back and looked down, his bangs throwing his eyes into shadow. "Get out! Now!" The three boys didn't need to be told twice, they ran as fast as they could away from yoru who swayed then collapsed onto a bench, weak and shivering.

Tsuki hadn't gotten up yet, it felt like her lungs were still on fire. She was soaked to the skin and trembling as she looked up. "Y-yoru?"

He immediately looked up. "tsuki are you alright?"

She nods and slowly gets up, still shivering. "I-i think so..." She was shaking from the cold and the after shock of the fear, she had been so terrified that she was going to die. Tsuki walks over to where yoru was before sitting beside him. "Th-thank you so much...I would've drowned if you hadn't come when you did..."

Yorus eyes widen a bit and his mouth went a bit dry, he didn't know how to react. He saw his jacket, still dry, a little ways away where he had thrown it off. After going and grabbing it he went back over to the bench and draped it around tsukis shoulders even though he was shivering from the cold himself. Yoru leaned against her and rested his head on her shoulder. Thankfully the school had turned the heat on since it had been so cold lately, so yoru and tsuki were still drenched but they were at least warm. Yoru was exhausted despite it still being so early in the day. "I'm glad I got here in time then...I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself if i didn't" He closed his eyes as tsuki looked at him, surprised at the seniors answer. It really wasn't what she expected to hear.


	5. Chapter 4 - Getting to Know Them

[ I am so sorry this took me so long to upload! There had been a lot of busy stuff and craziness going on lately and this is a really long chapter so it took a while to write but here it is finally! Hope you enjoy it! ]

Eventually Yoru and Tsuki got the energy to go to the front office to go home so they could get into dry clothing.

"I hope we can do this fast….." Tsuki shivers a bit, walking along the hallway chilled her a bit. "We are getting out dance assignments in PE today remember?"

Yoru groans. "Yea….I remember…." He was not happy about the impending assignment.

"Oh come on! It won't be /that/ bad! Who knows, maybe I'll end up being your partner!" She smiles at him, trying to cheer up the upperclassman. His cheeks turn a little bit pink.

Yoru nods a bit, thinking. (As if my luck would be so good…..) He smiles anyway however, then sighs though at the look the office lady gave them. Tsuki sat in a chair to wait while yoru explained what happened to them, leaving out the violence part. The older woman nods and turns away to call some numbers on the phone. Yoru went and sat down next to tsuki. "She's calling your house now, she'll call my sister later"

"There's no one there to answer the phone, unless my dog can answer the phone…."

"Huh?" Yoru made a confused noise, tilting his head to one side.

Tsuki clarified. "I live alone." At that clarification yoru looked shocked.

"Oh….well I guess we'll need to drop you off by your place then! Eru being eru im sure she will pick me up so you can come with us if you want"

Tsuki smiles. "Thanks yoru...that's sweet of you." She was still holding his jacket around her shoulders. The office lady overheard the two teens talking so she skipped calling tsuki's house and called yoru's sister instead.

"Well eru should be here soon to get me…" Yoru smiles, though he feels a bit bad since tsuki lives all on her own. Pretty soon he hears eru drive up to the school, yoru looks at the door as his blond sister bursts in.

"Yoru! What did you do n-" She was interrupted by the office woman who explained what happened. Eru gave a sly look over her shoulder at yoru before continuing with her conversation.

"I texted rhythm and told him we will probably be late to class, so he will tell us who our partners are when we get there is we miss it." Tsuki talked to yoru while they waited for eru.

Yoru smiles. "Alright." Their conversation was interrupted by eru.

"Come on you two!" Eru called to them and motioned for them to follow her as she walked out of the office building. Yoru opened one of the back doors for tsuki before getting into the passenger seat himself. For the most part all of them were silent, tsuki in the back with yoru's jacket still around her shoulders. About 5 minutes later eru spoke up. "Ah! Before we get lost, where is your house, umm…." She cringed a bit, trying to remember a name she was never told.

"Oh, um my name's tsuki..and its going to be the second right on this street." She lives about a 5 minute walk from yorus house.

Eru looked around. "Wow! So you're pretty close by huh?" She turns the corner, yoru had stayed silent the whole trip. "Now just tell me which one is your's!"

"It's this one." She points to the very last house on the street. A black pit bull was visible in the window, happily waiting for tsuki to return home.

Eru made a yelping 'eek!' like sound when she say the pitbull. She pulls into the driveway. "We-we'll wait for you h-here." She gives a nervous smile.

Tsuki notices eru's reaction and smiles. "Don't worry she's friendly, she's just waiting for me to get home." She gets out of the car, running inside and it just takes her a few minutes to get changed and come back out to the car. Her make-up redone; dark red lipstick as well as black eye shadow and eyeliner. Her clothes were changed and her hair was brushed as well.

[ The link for tsukis dress and shoes are in this chapter of the story on my wattpad, same name as on here! wont let me include the links to what she is wearing unfortunately! :( ]

Yoru paused when he saw her coming out of the house, then looked away as his face went red. The blush on her little brothers face made eru laugh.

"Fufufufu, ok your turn yoru! Lets go!" She waited till tsuki was safely back into the car then drives home. Yoru couldn't bring himself to look back at tsuki, she was just too beautiful; but he had to face her to get his jacket back! When they pulled into the driveway of the house yoru and his sisters shared he got out and tapped on tsuki's window motioning for her to roll it down.

"Yo, tsuki can I have my jacket back?" He tried to look unfazed, grinning at the girl in the car.

Tsuki starts in surprise then blushes. "O-oh! Uh yea of course!" She slips the jacket off of her slim shoulders and holds it out to him. The black eyeshadow she had on made her eyes stand out even more then normal, and yoru couldnt tear his gaze away from her this time. "Thanks for letting me use it"

He swallowed a bit. "N-no problem!" A cheeky laugh from his sister in the front seat snapped the cat-boy out of his daze, flustered he ran inside to get changed, his heart pounding in his chest. He grabbed a plain while t-shirt, black skinny jeans and throwing on another pair of the heavy combat boots before grabbing his jacket again. As he put it on, walking out the door a sweet smell hit his nose. He was confused at first then it clicked in his mind; Tsuki's perfume. He climbed into the car again with a slightly red face, eru once again was the one to break the silence in the car.

"Right! You guys have an important assignment today yea?" She pulled out of the driveway and started driving back towards the school.

"Mhmm….we get dance partners for the project today in PE." This statement made eru glance at yoru, who seemed to be sulking; not at all happy about the prospect of the assignment.

"Ooooo! Sounds fun!" Eru giggled as she pulled up to the school. "Have fun~!"

Both teens get out of the car before eru drives off, shouting 'Good luck!' back at them as she does.

Tsuki smiles a bit and grabs yoru's hand, running up the steps with him. "Come on! We're already late!"

"Ah! Y-yeah coming!" He follows her, almost tripping over the steps but catching himself. Tsukis friend Rhythm ran up to them when they finally got to class.

"Hey! Its about time!"

"Sorry rhythm! Did we miss much?"

The dancer grinned. "You two are partners! Also you got Mr. Saxobeat as your assignment song."

"Wha-!?" Yoru looks at him, shock plastered on his face. He knew he had heard the song before, probably due to his sisters...his face turns dark red as he remembered the lyrics.

Tsuki blushes. "Thanks rhythm..." She knew the song.

Rhythm laughs. "No problem!" He looked at yoru. "Dude you look like a tomato!" He snickers. "Ive actually never seen you dance before have I?" The question was directed at the upperclassman.

Yoru makes an uneasy noise before replying to rhythm. "Yeaaaa...that's because I /can't/ dance..."

The dancer shook his head. "Thats not true! Everyone can dance once they really learn how!" He grins. "She used to have two left feet!" Rythm gestures to tsuki standing next to yoru.

The wolfish girl blushed. "Yea I did...Rhythm taught me how to dance when we were in middle school though. We had an assignment just like this one and we were partners."

Rhythm looked like he was thinking for a minute then he grinned. "Why dont I just give a little demonstration? If I could borrow okami for a minute."

"E-eh?" Tsuki was confused and a bit embaressed.

"Y-yea sure..." Yoru seemed to pout as he looked away.

Rhythm grins, taking tsukis hand and leading her to a more open area of the gym. He motions for someone to turn the music on. "Remember the routine I taught you in middle school? Thats what we're doing"

When the music starts tsuki is a bit clumsy at first but then following rhythms lead she falls back into the steps of the dance.  
>[example routine ] watch?v=RF-4Xw7rP0cv<p>

Yoru looked away, only glancing over every few seconds to follow along with the steps of the dance. Jealousy was written clearly on his face.

When the music stopped the two friends seperated. "You dropped me the first few times we did that dance" Tsuki laughed a bit at the memory. Rhythm stuck his tongue out at her and laughed, stretching. Noticing the look on yoru's face he spoke up.

"Hey im not stealing okami ya know, no need to get jealous" He chuckled.

Yorus face turned red. "I-im not jealous!"

Rhythm chuckled again. "Sure"

The cat like upperclassman huffs. "I still cant dance though..."

Tsuki looked over. "Well...I bet rhythm could help teach you! O-or I could if you want..."

He grumbles and crosses his arms. "Well I dont care who teaches me! I couldnt care less!"

The outburst took tsuki by surprise to say the least. "Oh...I..uh...I guess rhythm should then...hes a lot better then I am..." She couldnt deny she was a little bit stung by his words. "I'll be right back...I uh...need to use the bathroom..." She left quickly, feeling very awkward after yorus sudden outburst a minute before.

Yoru glances at rhythm...he knew what he said probably hurt her but it really shouldnt matter right? Despite that thought he turned and walked away, making a B-line for the girls bathroom out in the hallway. He leans against the wall about a meter from the door. It wasnt like he wanted to hurt her...but..he wanted to impress her! So asking for help from either of them would have been super awkward.

It took several minutes for tsuki to re-appear from the girls bathroom. She was surprised when she saw yoru standing there. "I would have thought you would try to get excused from the assignment..."

Yoru shook his head, looking away. "Nah...no point when I know they arent going to excuse me from it..." He scratches his cheek and glances at her. "Im sorry..." He was awkward...but sincere.

She smiles. "Its alright, yoru-senpai. How about we meet at my house tommorow to practice our dance? Does that sound alright?"

Yoru nods, a bit pink. "U-uh yea...that sounds fine"

"Good! We better get back to class though before we get detention!"

He nods and smiles. Walking with her untill they had to split up into their own seperate groups for the rest of PE class. Both of them caught up in their own individual but very similier thoughts.


	6. Author Insert

Hey guys! First of all I wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews ive been getting and im so happy to see how popular the story is! :D It is difficult for me to get chapters together quickly, this story is actually a collaboration between me and my Australian friend! The role-play we were and still are in got so in depth we decided to make it into a story! If any readers have a wattpad and prefer to read on there, then I have this story on there as well, the account is the same as on here.

TenoriTaiga327 is the account, and the name of the story is the same as well! I would love for you lovely people to do me a favor and check out my friends version of this story, shes a MUCH better writer then i am! Her account on wattpad is MaiiaShiro so pretty please go check out her version of the story as well! x3 for links im sorry i cant make it so you just click on them or copy and paste, it wont let me, so just type is into a new tab ^^;; Anyway! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and I will update as often as I possibly can! :D


End file.
